sorceryquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Mine
Battle Background: http://cdn.edgebee.com/static/levelr/bg/zone2/oldmine.jpg You can't enter the Old Mines until after beginning the "Bring back Mederina" quest. Level 1 Screenshot of this level (E indicates a lever, M indicates Mederina, X indicates chest) Levers (Unless you have a thief in your party, you must pull all four levers before you can use the doorway from one section of the level to the other) *E1 *E2 *E3 *E4 Chests "I" indicates a chest with a iron key appearance, "M" indicates a chest with a mithril key appearance (these chests don't actually require a key). *C1 - Empty (I) *C2 - Empty (M) *C3 - 1 gold *C4 - Empty (M) *C5 - Pendant of curse resistance (Requires Mithril Key) *C6 - 1 gold (I) *C7 - 1 gold *C8 - 25,000 gold *C9 - Worn Key (Iron key as of 13 May 2014) Other * M - Mederina *A/A - Teleports you to another spot *MP - Mountain Pass Level 2 Screenshot of this level The odd white ovals are holes in the floor that drop you to the same coordinates on Level 3 and damage you for 35% of your remaining health. (You can only see each one once you've fallen through it once. Moreover, you won't fall automatically once you see the trap.) H1 - H12 will correspond to Level 3. The doorway in the chamber with the holes also leads to the same coordinates on level 3, but works more like a slippery slope, in that you don't take damage and don't automatically fall through when you step on the space. Chests (Incomplete list) *C1 - 10,000 gold *C2 - 10,000 gold *C3 - 20,000 gold *C4 - 20,000 gold *C5 - Empowered Elemental Dust *C6 - Revive Potion *C7 - 10,000 gold *C8 - Thunder Scroll *C9 - Elemental ring *C10 - 25,000 gold *C11 - Worn Key *C12 - Weak ring of might *C13 - Magic Key *C14 - 100,000 gold (W) Other special locations *TC - Tridentite Champion (During quest) *Hx - Holes Level 3 Screenshot of this level (Red crosses indicate chests requiring a magic key, white crosses indicate other chests) Levers (You must pull both levers to make the teleporter from O:18 to Q:18 appear) *E1 *E2 Chests (Incomplete list) *C1 - Fire Mark *C2 - Minor Storm Scroll *C3 - Minor jade amulet *C4 - Blizzard Scroll (W) *C5 - gold (25 K) *C6 - Superior Revive Potion *C7 - Damaged town portal scroll (Requires Mithril Key) *C8 - Ring of might (Requires Mithril Key) *C9 - Ice Scroll *C13- Damaged town portal scroll (Requires Mithril Key) Other Special Locations *P1 - teleports you back to the Sanctuary in Old Mine lvl 2 *P2 - teleports you to D:2 spot in Old Mine lvl 2 *P3 - teleports you to *P3 (it only appears when you have opened E1 and E2) *VG1 - teleport to J10 of Volcano Grotto *Hx - Corresponds to were you will land from level 2. Category:Maps